Thanks to BreakDown
by BlackFire-Forx
Summary: Warning slash alert, mech Jack and slight lemon. New Body, new life and new memories Jack thanks to Lord Megatron seems to think he's been a Decepticon for as long as he can remember and yet these memories of those flesh bags being friendly with him. So why don't they bother him?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Love of a Con's Spark

Description: Jack was kidnapped by Megatron when he and Arcee separated during a routine scan to look for energon to be used for an experiment. Turn humans into Decepticons. The experiment worked, humans became loyal soldiers but Jack, Megatron saw him as a successor to the role of leader due to skills he possessed in combat and level headedness. Memories that he believes are not his own though, Jack or should we say Swift as Megatron fondly calls him, doesn't seem to want to find out about them though, why? What's keeping him in the Decepticon base?

(song fic)

Jack's Car form:

Quintache

Jack's Body Description:

2 tyres formed his heals, which he used for a quick getaway like turbo skates. Black with neon green lined armor formed like boots to his knee joints then chrome plated legs right up to his hips joints. Black with neon green lining that hugged his aft like mini mini shorts. His grill formed his abs and head lights formed his chest. 2 doors stood high on his back like wings and 2 wheels sat just below them.

Authoress Note: I do not own any these characters or the song. Song is 'Love Drug' by Myah Marie. Done in Jacks PoV.

'Song Lyrics'

"Speaking"

Line Break

I would only get flash backs of my life before I joined the Decepticons, when I came out of that machine i could only remember flashes of transformers that I had never seen before and names like Raf and Miko. Sure I was curious of as to why i had they seemed to always be buzzing around my processor and caused to ache every now and then but something made me feel off about the subject so I never told a con about it. Besides here on the main ship I've always felt safe knowing Lord Megatron was in charge. I don't think I can remember a time where I've ever felt like this in quite a while, well accept for when I'm with HIM. With him I always felt more fired up just by being I his presence, there was just something about him that made my engine purr, my spark thumb in its chamber. Sure enough BreakDown had noticed my reaction to said Con and decided to help me act on it.

"He likes to play the mad surgeon/doctor card, so find something to do with that, oh and clean up your paint job he likes talkin 'bout how sexy that lil' aft yours looks outlined in green. Hate to say it but I agree with him now that I get a closer look at ya." He slapped my aft and walked off leaving me there stammering. The fragger laughed at me. I didn't know wether I should hurt him for embarrassing me or thanking him for assuring me that my con has some interest in me. I'll know by the end of the day that's for sure.

So here I am now, in the doctors surgery room, in the dark, sitting on his work bench with my leg servos crossed and waiting for said con to walk through the doors which were set to lock down the room and silence it to prevent it anybot outside the room from hearing our activities. I waited till I heard the swish of the doors opening and locking as the lights flickered on to reveal KnockOut in his red glory as he stopped a few feet from me, red optics scanning my black and green lined chrome form.

"Is there something you needed Swift.?" I heard him trying to hide the low gravel like tone in his voice, I smirked pleased knowing I had kind of affect on him.

I flicked my fingers and the song 'Love Drug' by Myah Marie played loud on the speakers.

'Doctor check my blood pressure'

' i'm feeling quite under the weather'

I slid off the work bench and with a sway in my hips I closed the space between our metal bodies. I placed my rig hand on over his spark chamber.

'Thinkin you should call a nurse'

'So you can put me back together'

I sang with the lyrics as u traced a single digit down his chest , pleased that he shivered from a single touch. I knew his sensors were on high now.

'It's it's it's it's and emergency'

'Get me back on my feet'

This time I rubbed my servo up over his grill and into his top armor plating near his neck and hooked my digits into its cracks and yanked his face plate down to mine, till we were as the flesh bags say 'a breaths width apart'.

'Need to fix this heart ache'

'no no no'

'R-r-r-running out of time'

I continued to sing with the song as his half lit optics shuttered as I licked my chrome plated lips.

'I'm walking towards the light'

'Think I'm needing a man who's just my type'

With my digits still hooked in his armor I pulled him to the med cot in the centre of the room and threw him down while I climbed up so I was straddling his waist.

'Love drug makes me better'

'Love drug makes me better'

'Love drug makes me better'

I sang against his lips once again as I brought my face plate down to his.

'Im crazy for a test'

'Love drug make me better'

'Love drug make me better'

'Love drug make me better'

'I need your medicine'

I looked into his optics as I trailed my servos up and down his red and silver metallic arms.

'It's my anatomy'

I grinned down slowly over his cod plate.

'Think you hurt my physically'

'Patch it up no surgery'

'Stitching up my heart strings'

I placed light teasing kisses against soft lips when his hands found my hips and started to pull our crotch plates together, making me moan at the delicious friction we made as we ground our crotches together.

'No need to rush babe,'

'If you got a crush on me,'

'Heal me up with chivalry'

'Fix it up with ice cream'

I sang into his neck while I licked and nipped at his sensitive wires.

"Frag that! I've wanted you since I laid my optics on you. I've waited to long for this moment and I ain't taking it slow." With those words I suddenly found myself on my back and KnockOut furiously devouring my lips. I smiled in my processor as I felt KnockOut removing my cod piece ask opened my spark chamber. The glow of my spark was twice as bright compared to what it usually was because of the adrenaline and lust running through my wires thanks to KnockOuts dominating touch and thought passed through my processor before I lost control of metal form and into the throws of our passion.

"I'm definitely going to thank BreakDown for this later.

The End

So what you think? You like? Please let me know.


	2. Author Note

As a thanks to all those that have read my story, i have just finished the second part called "Thanking BreakDown." Look for it and enjoy.

Thanks,

BlackFire-Forx


End file.
